a mistake never forgotten
by gabsbooth284
Summary: this is about the story about sharpay and troy and troy and gabriella after high school i don't own the characters only the oc's


A Mistake never forgotten

By: gabsbooth284

Ps. I don't own high school musical or the characters

Ch. 1 never thought I would see him again

It was one nice day at east high midterms were going on so nothing to special was happening except the winter musical and the big game against the wildcats and the west high knights their enemy. A young girl at the age of 15 or 16 was in the library going over a very big play book her name we Julie Maxine Evens or just Max to her friends which happen to be the basketball team. She was the only girl allowed to play on the boys varsity team and she loved it she was captain when it was her freshman year she told her mother that she wanted to play basketball since she has been playing her whole life practically and her mom started crying saying your like your father. Her mother she was thinking about was the very own Sharpay Evens east high's old ice queen when we was a sophomore after the musical of course Gabriella Montez stole the show the guy she liked but also dared her to sleep with him yes were talking about TROY BOLTON. Two months later sharpay found out she was pregnant with troy's son or daughter and he started going out with Gabriella so she did what she wanted didn't tell him she just told people she was raped.

Taylor McKenzie new other wise she was lying. Taylor saw through Sharpay and well went to her and told her she wouldn't tell troy anything because she new this was hard for her everyone followed Montez along who became the new ice queen when Sharpay gave birth to Julie Maxine Evens she looked down at her and saw that she looked actually like Tory what did she do well she told her parents and his parents her mother supported her all the way Ryan was always not around the dad loved max and troy's parents they were happy and she promised them not to tell troy which was hard. A year later when max is one everyone at east high found out that Gabriella is Pregnant with Troy's child sharpay was shocked because she didn't know that was coming and it was junior year telling you when they are seniors Gabriella would have her child but also graduating from high school the same thing sharpay but with a two year old daughter who wants to play basketball this is what Troy's dad told her when he held max for the first time.

So your wondering what Troy and Gabriella had the also had a Daughter who right now is living with her grandparents because her dad is playing in the NBA and her mother is working on a Album and with her dad who is in new York playing the knick their daughter name is Abigail Melinda Bolton but at east high she is the new ICE QUEEN like maxs mom and her own mother she loves drama and singing but at the same time she hates max and max hate her.

Max looked up from the computer which she was using to hopefully finish her English essay on and sees Abby Bolton the ice queen who gets on her last nerves. "what do you want Bolton I am trying to finish this essay before I have to go to my biology midterm" said max "well I you have to now my parents are coming back tomorrow and my grandpa says the team has game so he won't see my daddy after the game which I hear you in which is very weird because I didn't know someone like you who doesn't do well in school could play EVENS" said Abby. Let me tell you this no matter how hard you try you can't bring me down for a reason I actually do well in school I get A AND B'S thank you very much and I have been playing basketball since I was two and you were only one and you couldn't even talk yet you just talked well lets just say never talked which I like even today to hear." Said Max

Lets see you heard that Troy is in the Nba and engaged to Gabriella not married because they don't want to get married until they are filthy rich coming from Gabriella, Ryan sharpays twin is on Broadway and is married to Martha and who has a son named Alex and he is also in drama, zeke is married to a girl he met in collage and have a son named Jake and he is on the freshman basketball team and has a crush on max, Jason and Kelsey are married Jason like troy is in the NBA, Kelsey teaches piano and works at east high with the twins a boy and a girl Dean and Danielle aka Danni we like to call her both best friends to Max. Taylor married Chad and they both work at east high Taylor is a chemistry teacher and Chad well he is the assistant basketball coach at east high with coach Bolton they have a daughter who as smart as her mom and is a cheerleader her name is Mia who is like a sister to max who is a year older then her yes everyone at east high had baby's around the same time I know I know. You want to know about what happen to Sharpay after high school well Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsey all became best friends with her and supported her with max of course instead of acting she changed her major to become a doctor who she did all in New Mexico. She went to four years of collage and four years of medical school and still had time for max but for Abby she didn't get to see her parents a lot which max noticed when she went over to coaches house that she missed her parents.

At the end of the first midterm max heads to her biology class and meets up with Dean who at the time was thinking of ideas about beating up the guys at west high." Hello dean anybody there you spaced again if I didn't talk you would have hit your face in the locker like you did yesterday." Said max yeah sorry I have had a lot of things on my mind my sister says that she Is having a hard time in Drama because of Abby but also because darbus wouldn't do anything when Abby called her a name and trust me it wasn't the nice kind. 'yeah I know what you mean I ran into Abby at the Library when I was on the computer finishing my English essay she comes up saying that I shouldn't be here I should be in the gym doing whatever I want to do but instead I just told her to shut the hell up." Said max. so max what are you going to do after mid terms are done today well I was kind of thinking to head to the hospital and have lunch with my mom like I always do when I have a half day and then I would head over to coaches house and have another lunch from Mrs. Bolton of course what about you." Said max. Well Danni and I are thinking about going to the arena and watch are dad play some basketball he even said that I could even play with him if want which of course I do so it is going to totally rock.

After the surprisingly very hard Biology Mid term Max heads out of the school and starts to walk and if you know her she is heading right to the hospital to have lunch with a doctor who of course she loves to call mommy yes her mom is one of the best doctors in New Mexico and yes you wouldn't have thought that Sharpay Evens would be smart enough to go to college non the less become a doctor who saves lives everyday and max is happy for her. Hey mom I am here you want to grab some lunch." Said max " sure honey let me just finish up with this patient how about you just wait in my office okay because this person could bleed to death." Said a very sweet voice which belonged to the one and only Sharpay Evens.

Sharpay did grow a lot from when she was in high school of course she did still have that long beautiful blond hair but she cut it now it was just I little shorter which mad all of the other doctors want to ask her out more but she new she lived with a man in her house and three other women. Okay here is the deal Taylor and Chad couldn't afford their own house so sharpay is letting them stay in the guest house for free with Mia yes Sharpays mother and father bought her this huge house with a guest house in the back for her and Max which she loves. Sharpay does have the same look like in high school skinny, smart blond and still in her heart she loves Troy Bolton and she knows she could never tell him that he is Maxs birth father even if she tried her new that he has a family with Gabriella and Abby. Sharpay came through a room with blood on her scrubs which means the patient didn't make it she went into the scrub closet and changed because she didn't want max to see her in bloody scrubs like one Halloween Chad thought it would have been funny and poured Ketchup all over her to look like she died and well Max screamed and fainted and sharpay hit Chad with a frying pan over the head for what happened.

"Okay max let's go to the Café so you could have your lunch and tell me all about the game that is on Friday." Said Sharpay "well tomorrow were facing the west high knights in the nationals meaning if we beat them were going to be the state champs again. Coach said that his son Troy is even going to be at the game and he is my favorite basketball player in the whole NBA mom are you okay you look well pale." Said Max. "oh I'm okay max so Troy Bolton is going to be at the game tomorrow that is going to fine and I told my boss that you have a big game tomorrow and I am getting off early so I can be there to video tape it this time and not your uncle Chad because last time he kept video taping the really young girls in the stand." Said Sharpay "yeah mom you are decently right about that because that night aunt Taylor became so mad she hit him and he became unconscious it was really cool that part." Said max "Max what I told you about making fun of your Uncle." Said Sharpay "sorry mom" said max.

Friday January 18, 2022 East high gym

"Hey Max good luck out there today just remember everyone is very proud of you even your mom you came a long way since you were two okay." Said coach Bolton. "Yeah coach I'm ready." Said max. It was the end of the 6th quarter meaning the last part of the game Wildcat and knights tied 45-45 the wild cats had to make this basket and the title is yours. Max starts running down the court yells to dean tells her she is open he throws the ball max jumps up catches it and throws the ball and it goes into the basket EAST HIGH WILD CATS WON THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP AGAIN. Everyone was so happy you could see that sharpay was crying because her daughter is like her father TROY Bolton who she didn't know was sitting right next to her. Sharpay hears some one talk to her "here it looks like to dry your tears". Said the Man "thanks I didn't think I would start to cry not again." Said sharpay "may I ask why" said the man "because my daughter is the one who made the winning basket for the wild cats her name is max well she is the captain and she did so great just like this guy I knew back in high school." Said sharpay "really do I know this man." Said the man " hi name was troy Bolton everyone liked him he did the same shot at the same game but also got the part in the school play I was jealous of him then but know I just think he is a great player my daughter likes him.". Said sharpay. "That's weird because I am Troy Bolton." Said Troy "Troy is that you It has been a couple years since I last saw you" said sharpay "okay this is weird do I know you." Said Troy " yeah I now I have changed since high school I'm a doctor know and I cut my hair but it is me Troy Bolton I'm Sharpay evens and that is my Daughter Max evens. " said sharpay.

"Sharpay is that really you" said troy.

X uh oh a cliffhanger I know it was getting good but don't kill me okay this is my first fan fiction and so I hope you guys loved it please review and I write the second chapter.

XOXOXO

Gabsbooth284


End file.
